The past as returned
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: This was a request story, Chase and Aaliyah past are coming back and now their kids are in trouble and get pupnapped. Not only their kids but the whole Paw Patrol and Ninja pup kids also. Chase and Aaliyah doesn't tell anyone what's going on, but once they ran off not be themselves its up to the team to get them back and their children. Going back into their past is not easy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful morning in Adventure Bay at the Lookout. After a horrible family reunion and finding Cleo's family that has replaced her in their

family the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups were enjoying time with their children. Aaliyah and Andrew were there also with their four boys. The pups

were playing around and it was going to be a wonderful until Chase started to get a headache. Skye looked at him.

"Chase are you okay?" she asked. It got everyone attention.

"Yea I'm fine." he said with one eye open. Aaliyah was getting the same thing, but for the both of them it stopped. Chase looked at Aaliyah and asked "Aaliyah may I have a word with you alone please?"

"Sure." she said. So the both of them walked away, first they both looked around and no one was around them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chase asked.

"I hate to saw it but yes. We can't tell them about this, if we do they are going to flip out."

"I know, so we have to see who is causing this to happen to us now after all these years."

"Tonight we will start our search." Aaliyah said and had her paw out.

"Got it, we can take my truck." Chase said and they shook paws. "But I just hope that we are wrong about this."

"Same here." So they walked back to the group. The adults were still in the same spot where Chase and Aaliyah left them. Ryder, Cleo, Jayden, and

Katie were there also. The pups continued their playtime. When it was night once his pups and the rest of them were sleep, he ran out in his police

uniform and with his spy gear in his truck. He drove to where Aaliyah told him to meet her at. Once he got there Aaliyah was there with her police

uniform and a few files. Then they headed their secret spot that no one not even their team or love ones know about. They both went inside, and

started to look at the files.

"I never thought we will be looking at this again." Chase said looking at the file that said "Police Officer Mike" on it.

"Same here its like our past is trying to come back and hunt us." Aaliyah said. "I just hope we can find out who is doing this to us, and ended it so that all of our children don't get into this mess." So they looked in the files that had to deal with their past and what happen to them when they were

pups. In the morning they were sleep. When Aaliyah woke up and she felt a warm body next to her. She turned her head and noticed that she was

sleeping right next to Chase as she jumped up it woke him up.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I was just sleeping next to you Chase. What time did I fell asleep."

"Before I did, but you were by yourself maybe one of us most of moved closer to the other one."

"I don't need this, if our past is trying to replay itself then I'm not liking this." Aaliyah said looking at the floor.

"I know, we were a secret police couple who hanged out at night when everyone we knew was sleep and sadly this was are hiding place where we can be together." Then the both looked at each other, then saw a marking. "Chase and Aaliyah forever" it said with a picture of the both of them when they were pups.

"*sigh* Now look at us, married with kids of our own." Aaliyah said. Chase nodded.

"We should head back home before our owners start flipping out" said Chase. So they both walked out and locked the door. Running back to Chase's truck, his collar went off.

"Chase are you there?" said Ryder.

"Don't answer him." said Aaliyah.

"I know that, if I do he will be able to find our location, and we have been keeping this place a secret for years." Chase said so once they got into his truck he drove off and stopped infront of lemonade stand. Chase put his collar on.

"Right here Ryder, what's up?"

"Where are you? Officer Kyle called me wondering where are you and Aaliyah." Ryder said.

"We are at the lemonade stand in town." said Aaliyah. "I woke up alittle to early and couldn't go back to sleep so I called Chase to see if he was up and wanted to do a early walk around town to make sure everything is alright here."

"Okay no problem, just let us know next time before you two disappear please."

"Yes Ryder." both dogs said.

"Thank you Ryder out."

"That was a close one." said Aaliyah. Chase nodded and they went back to what they were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Lookout, Kyle was there talking with Ryder. Lastly Chase and Aaliyah has been disappearing at night and not coming back until the next night.

Skye is questioning Chase but to her its like he's lying to her. For Andrew its the same thing. When the other dogs ask what's going on with him and

Aaliyah, Chase would always say nothing. Chase is starting to get annoyed with them asking him all those questions, but he knew that they were

concerned but him or Aaliyah didn't want to tell anyone what was going on since they didn't what no one to get hurt or killed. Chase and Aaliyah were

talking alone in the backyard watching the pups playing hide-and-seek. The dogs with Ryder and Officer Kyle were watching them from inside.

"They been asking you questions too." Chase asked.

"Yep, Andrew thinks that I'm lying to him even though that I am. He thinks that me and you are secretly dating."

"What?!"

"Yep, I told him that we're not, then he asked do I have any feelings for you and I told him no."

"Aaliyah do you have feelings for me?" Chase asked.

"Chase I would bite you right now if the pups were not playing out here. No silly, we both ended our relationship when we were pups for the sake of our friends and owners."

"I know I was only asking. Even if our history when we were together was starting to get good. Too be honest if I wasn't in love with Skye as much as I was I would had have married you and started a family with you." Chase said looking away. Aaliyah looked at him and just smiled.

"Chase I know, but you know after the first time we well you know." Aaliyah was alittle embarassed to say it.

"You mean had sex." Chase said looking at her. Aaliyah blushed and nodded her head.

"Yea that. After that day we both started to have those headaches. Even though it was so good. Skye got a good one on her paws." Chase smiled and they both laughed. All the way in the Lookout, the adults were in there watching them. Katie, Ryder, and Cleo were sitting there.

"Skye it would be easy if we all just go out there and talk to them." said Cleo.

"I agree we are not going to get any answers if we are sitting here." said Katie.

"No, for one he will still not tell us what's going on." Skye growled. Crystal backed up from her.

"Aaliyah has been lying to me so I have to see whats going on and from what Skye told me about what Chase has been saying. *sigh* I'm not liking this." Andrew said as he stood next to Skye. Cleo and Katie both rolled their eyes, but then saw that all the pups were surrounding Chase and Aaliyah outside.

"Something is going on." Katie said as she got up and ran outside. When they all got there, Chase's eyes were a dark brown and so were Aaliyah's.

"Dad what's going on with mom and Uncle Chase." asked AJ. Ryder looked at their eyes.

"Guys back up alittle." Ryder said. So they all did, but Penny Chase and Skye's youngest pup walked closer to her father.

"Daddy are you okay?" she asked.

"Penny get away from him." yelled Cleo. Penny still didn't move even her brother and sister Lyle and Chris were staying to get her away from their

father but she remain still and just looked into her father's eyes. Then they started to go back to normal. Chase put his paw on his head.

"Daddy is back to normal." said Penny as she went in to hug Chase. Skye ran infront of him.

"Chase what happen?" she asked. Chase was quiet, and looked at Aaliyah who was giving him a look.

"Skye don't worry I'm fine." he said and hugged Penny. "Are you okay Penny?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Penny giggled. Now Cleo and Katie understands what the dogs been talking about. Chase and Aaliyah are hiding something big. That

night Chase was sleep, but he woke up and headed outside for some air. He started to smell something, and before he would even bark he was

knocked out. At the police station Aaliyah woke up also thinking that something was going wrong so she got up and walked outside and headed to the

Lookout. She was on the bridge and she started to smell something also. Then she got knocked out. In the morning Chase was woke up and he notice

that all his friends were looking at him.

"Morning to you guys as well." Chase said.

"Dude what were you doing out here?" Zuma asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night so I came out here to get some fresh air. I guess I fell back asleep outside." Chase said. The adults looked at each other and back at Chase. Skye was standing next to Everest and even she was thinking that he was with Aaliyah last night, so she just walked away. Then their collars went off.

"Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups to the Lookout."

"Ryder needs us and morning Katie." they all said.

"Morning guys." she said with Aaliyah and Andrew's kids with her. So the adults ran into the elevator, as always Marshall crashed into them.

"Oops sorry guys." Marshall said. They got their gear and got lined up.

"Paw Patrol" "And Ninja Pups" "Ready for action Ryder sir." said Platinum and Chase.

"Okay guys we have a big problem at Mr. Porter's. Which means I'm going to need all of you for this one. Alex has been kiddnapped last night and we need to help find him. So let us head over there and find Alex." Ryder said. So once the they left and headed to Mr. Porter's place. A strange figure

walked into the Lookout, knocked Katie out and took all the pups.


	3. Chapter 3

At Mr. Porter's the adults with the help from the police were all looking for Alex. Trixie had a muzzle over her mouth so that she can't say anything.

Rocky started laughing and got hit by her. Chase and Aaliyah were looking around while Kari was using Chase's spy drone to look around and hacking

into the street cameras to see what happen that night. Aaliyah smelled something familiar and so did Chase and they ran off without telling their

owners. Skye and the rest of the adults followed them and ended up infront of a small cave. Chase and Aaliyah were standing there.

"What's going on?" asked Platinum. Chase and Aaliyah ignored him and ran on in the cave and came out with Alex.

"Thanks guys I thought I would be in there forever." he said. So they all walked back to where Ryder and Mr. Porter were.

"Alex thank goodness your safe." said Mr. Porter.

"I'm fine grandpa." he said but he had a letter in his hand. "Chase, Aaliyah I have a letter for you guys." They looked at him, took the letter and read

it. Once they did Aaliyah put her head on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase what's going on?" asked Ryder. The two of them ran back to the Lookout with the others following. Once they all got there, Katie was still on

the floor, with a puddle of blood under her head. Duke ran to her to see if she was okay. Everest, Trixie, and Cleo looked around to see where the

pups were. Trixie came down and tackled Chase pinning him down to the ground.

"Chase what's going now, because now there are no pups in the place." Trixie growled at him.

"Where are my babies?" asked Everest as she was about to get Aaliyah, but Marshall had to stop her. Aaliyah was already crying, while Chase was

trying to stay calm, and keep his mind clear.

"Color Blue!" screamed in Chase and Aaliyah's heads. Their eyes went dark brown, but only Chase was showing his teeth. Ryder noticed and pulled

Trixie back. It was to late Chase clawed Trixie in the face. Rocky ran to his wife. Aaliyah started to growl at Everest.

"Come to me!" the voice said. Chase and Aaliyah didn't move until a strong pain hit them both.

"Don't follow us." Chase said.

"This is for your own good." Aaliyah said then she got shocked.

"Come now or the pups will end up died!" The voice said again. Aaliyah let out some tears, and looked at Chase. Chase nodded.

"Skye remember that I love you, and I will find away to bring the pups back to you and our friends." Chase said to Skye, then he kiss her on the

cheek.

"Andrew.." Aaliyah started but Andrew stopped her.

"I love you too Aaliyah." he said and kiss her cheek. "But where are you guys going." Then Chase and Aaliyah both got shocked this time.

"I don't know but I will being back the boys. Just watch after them for me please." Aaliyah said crying. Chase got Aaliyah up and they ran off leaving

their collars with their love ones. Skye was crying like crazy while Andrew was about to loss his mind, while of the adults were left there clueless on

what was going on. Kari was worried about her brother so she checked the cameras in the Lookout to see if something happened, while they were

gone, and to see what happen to Chase. Once Kari found something, she tapped on her tag.

"Ryder, Cleo you guys might want to see this." she said. So they all ran to the top of the Lookout.

"What did you find Kari?" asked Skye. Kari played the file from the night before they found Chase sleeping outside. It showed that he got attacked,

and was left there. "So Chase wasn't with Aaliyah that night." Now Skye felt guity for thinking that would cheat on her and started to cry more. Then

Kari played the video of what happen today when they left. Katie got attacked, and the pups were taken by a strange figure.

"Ryder, you don't think." Rubble started. Andrew, Cleo, and all the Ninja Pups looked at Ryder. Skye started to get worried.

"Ryder what are they talking about?" asked Platinum until he remembered and told his team.

"O goodness not again." said Trixie.

"I would thing so guys, we have to talk to Kyle now. Come on lets go." Ryder said. "Duke take Katie to the hositpal, and tell them that we are going to

need that potion 19-48." Duke looked at him and nodded. "Platinum you, Rocky, and Zuma go with him." The three dogs nodded and followed Duke.

Jayden and Ben ran to the Lookout.

"Ryder we found something from the street cameras, we gave it to Kyle but he wants you and your team there now." said Jayden. So they all headed

to the police station. Duke, Platinum, Rocky, and Zuma were back.

"Ryder you need to see this. So far I looked at all the folders we have here, and only one is missing." Kyle said.

"Please say that its not the one I'm thinking of." Ryder said.

"Yep Police Officer Mike."

"So we now know that someone is after Chase and Aaliyah." said Platinum.

"Guys take a look at this." said Kari. Everyone gathered around her and looked at the screen. It was one of the nights that Aaliyah was waiting

outside at the lemonade stand with a folder. Then Chase showed up and drove off.

"Kari go back to where Aaliyah was standing by herself before Chase showed up." Ryder said. So she did. "Okay now zoom in on that folder that she

was holding." Once she did, it said "P.O.M case closed".

"That's the one." said Kyle.

"Okay so they knew that someone was after them." said Rocky.

"But why didn't they tell us about this." said Brittany.

"Andrew what's wrong?" asked Wendy. Everyone looked at him. "She never said anything did she." Andrew nodded no.

"What?!" said the Paw Patrol, Kyle, and Ryder.

"But why?" asked Marshall.

"Okay guys we have to find Chase, Aaliyah and all of your pups." said Cleo.

"Chase don't have his collar." said Azul.

"But the pups do." said Ryder as he took out his pup pad to try a locate the pups. Skye was busy trying to think where would him and Aaliyah go in

order to find out who is after them and not be found. Andrew was thinking why would his own wife would not tell him about her past if she had

anything to do with this Police Officer Mike person. Azul, Wendy, Everest, and Brittany were all worried about there kids. While Kari is worried about

her kids and brother. Chase is her only family that she has left, and if anything happen to him she don't know what she would do without him. Kari did

forget Skye will be hurt more than anyone because this is her husband and her their kids that are in danger right now.

"Chase please be okay, and pups hang in there until we get there." Kari thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere deep within another area, in a warehouse by the ocean. Inside the warehouse, in the biggest room there were two cages. One had all the pups in and the other had a sleeping Chase and Aaliyah. Then a figure walked in, slammed the door to the wall waking up Chase and Aaliyah. As weak as they were from the poison they got up.

"Oh well it looks like you two are up." said the figure.

"Well you woke us up." said Aaliyah.

"Color Blue!" Chase and Aaliyah eyes went dark brown and they both started to attack the cage that they were in. The pups were standing back scared out of their minds.

"Color Blue." The strange figure said again. They two stopped and dropped to the bottom of the cage. "You two can't do anything to stop me, but if you do or try to do something I will kill your kids. And I mean all of them." The pups backed up.

"Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this craziness." said Chase.

"Oh I know but its fun to mess with your and your friends children. Even with the fact that we can also poison them just like you two."

"No don't please." said Aaliyah.

"Like I would listen to you. Now if you need me I have a few things to do. Bye for now Mwhahahahhaa!" The figure left the room. Chase and Aaliyah were looking at each other then at the pups. Chase saw his daughter Penny crying.

"Calm down sweetie, as long as I'm still here. I will protect you and your brother and sister. All of you. And I will make sure that Skye will remain safe." Chase said looking at the pups. Aaliyah's boys were looking at their mom, remaining brave and strong.

"My strong boys, you know that mommy loves you and will protect you and all of your friends, right." Aaliyah said. The nodded yes trying not to look scared or cry. Back in Adventure Bay, the police and Paw Patrol was looking clues on their friends and the children. Skye and Andrew were in the police station looking at the video of Aaliyah and Chase driving off. Platinum saw their faces.

"Don't worry we will find them." he said.

"I know that we will, but I'm not even sure what the heck is going." Andrew.

"I surprised that she never told him." said Rubble who was talking to Brittany. Andrew looked at Rubble.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The Ninja Pups backed up since they were only told what happen but the Paw Patrol knew everything about the case.

"Andrew it was years back, I'm shocked that she never told you." Everest said.

"Told me what?"

"When we were pups, Chase and Aaliyah use to be a couple. They actually dated, way before you came along." Rubble said.

"It was also before, me and Chase started dating." Skye added.

"Wait what, are you telling me that my wife and Skye's husband use to be a thing." The Paw Patrol nodded their heads. "But why didn't she tell me that."

"Knowing me she thinks that if she told you, you would treat Chase different. Maybe in a way that he will take her away from you." said Marshall.

"But the terrible memory that they both went through together. Maybe talking about her and Chase dating in the past, might being up Officer Mike." said Duke.

"Why does that name sound familiar? Wait Officer Mike I think I heard about him, he was arrest for brainwashing and almost killing two police...pups. That was Chase and Aaliyah! Skye, don't Ryder's pup pad have a tracker within it?" Andrew asked.

"I think so why what's up." Skye said.

"If we can use Ryder's pup pad, to track down Chase's rig from that night we might be able to see where they went."

"Good idea, but Kari is using it to connect with one of the pups tags, but I have another idea." So with that said Skye and Andrew ran off to the Lookout leaving the rest of them at the police station. Once they got there they went to Chase's doghouse.

"Woof rig." Skye said. So the doghouse turned into Chase's police rig. "Okay now I can use Katie's pup pad to get information from his rig."

"You can do that?" Andrew asked.

"Yea, we gave Katie Ryder's old pup pad when we all thought Ryder was died years back. So this pup pad also has the same information when it comes to dealing with all the rigs, and tags of each adult and pup." Andrew was still lost. "Okay instead of me telling you, I can just show you." So she connected the pup pad. "Yes I got the location, let me get my copter and we can get going." Skye ran off and got into her copter, then the harness went down to Andrew. "Get in."

"I'm so going to regret this." Andrew said as he got in the harness.

"Off we go." So the two of them flew off to the location. Once they got there, it was in the middle of the woods. Then Andrew started to smell something. So Skye followed him and they ended up infront of a locked door. She looked at the lock and noticed that it was the same shape as Chase's tag, so she took it out, put it in the lock and turned it. The door opened, walked in and wasn't happy about what they saw. The floor was a mess with files from the Officer Mike case, one side of the wall had pictures of people in Mike's family that could be after them, but on another wall there were pictures of Chase and Aaliyah as a couple when they were pups. Andrew's mouth dropped. Pictures of them at the park, getting dinner at Mr. Porter's place, and at the beach. Skye saw Andrew's face and looked away, but then started to smell something. So she followed it and found a died flower laying on the ground with a note with it.

 _ **"Dear Aaliyah**_

 _ **I know that we only have been dating for a couple of weeks, but it seems like months. You make me the most happiest pup in the world, but we both know that we are going to have to end our relationship because I maybe with you but my heart is still with Skye, and I know that you have feelings for this Andrew pup. Ever since the problem with Officer Mike things haven't been the same between us. I guess its the fear that we have and that we only want to protect each other from danger. Just remember that I will always be there for you and that we will always be a team.**_

 _ **Love Chase"**_

Skye had tears coming from her eyes. Now she was starting to remember all those times Chase was tired when he wakes up in the morning, he was never paying attention whenever Aaliyah was around and that the only way to get his attention was to get Kari to throw something at him.

"Skye when did you and Chase started dating again?" Andrew asked.

"The next week after that party for the new police officers and pup. So those two have been dating during that time but because of Officer Mike they broken up." Andrew nodded. So they called Ryder and the rest of the team. Once they got there, Cleo and Ryder were looking around.

"This must have been Chase and Aaliyah's finding spot." Cleo said.

"It is their hiding spot." said Andrew. "Skye used Katie's pup pad to locate this place." Platinum saw his face. "I never knew that those two were a thing back then, but why didn't she tell me." The adults looked at each other and then back at him.

"Andrew I know that you have alot of questions right now but we have to face what we are dealing with now." said Platinum.

"He's right, we need to look for the children, Aaliyah and Chase." said Wendy. Then Cleo's phone went off.

"Hello Cleo here."

"Cleo its me RJ." Rocky and Trixie jumped when they heard their youngest son voice.

"RJ what's going on where are you guys?" asked Cleo.

"I'm with all of the other pups, but none of us know where we are."

"Is anyone hurt there RJ?" asked Duke.

"No we are all fine daddy." said Ice.

"Oh my baby girl." said Crystal with tears in her eyes, but then she heard crying in the background. "Ice, who's crying there?"

"That's Penny." said MJ. Marshall and Everest were happy to hear their son's voice. Skye walked up to Cleo.

"Penny sweetie mommy's right here, what's wrong." Where the pups were they all looked at each other and then pushed Calvin to RJ since he was trying to get Penny to calm down.

"Hi Ms. Skye this is Calvin. Penny is just upset because of what happen to her father." he said. Skye looked up at Cleo, and the adults were starting to think that something horrible has happen.

"Calvin what happen?" asked Andrew.

"Dad we have to answer that question later they are coming back." said Nate. The pups hanged up. Skye and Kari were starting to cry.

"What is going now, and what happen to my husband?!" Skye cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months went by, no information, or calls come in about the pups, Aaliyah and Chase. Skye has been holding in there but she is starting to loss hope when it comes to Chase. She heard nothing about him if he's still living or died.

"Paw Patrol, Ninja Pups to the police station." said Ryder. So they all headed there, and once they did smiles were on there faces. On the screen was their pups jumping and trying not to cheer that loud.

"Oh goodness, Ice are you okay?" asked Duke. She nodded and had tears in her eyes from seeing her parents. Skye saw her three pups there also.

"Lyle, Chris, Penny I'm so happy to see all of you, where is your father?" They looked at each other and turned the collar to the second cage that was next to them. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Chase?!" "Aaliyah?!" they all said. Then the two bodies moved, and looked at them. Trying to move was painful, walking was horrible for them, but they were still able to move. Aaliyah and Chase saw their love ones and just smiled. Their eyes were normal, so Ryder knew that they were themselves.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Chase said.

"Chase where are you guys, so that we can save you all." asked Cleo and Katie. Katie just got out the hospital, but was told to take it easy.

"Aaliyah what's wrong?" Rubble asked. Chase and Aaliyah looked at each other.

"It's nothing just that we..." Aaliyah try to start. Then they both got shocked. Then Chase screamed out.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO AALIYAH!" Skye's face went blank. Once they were gone getting shocked, in their eyes you can tell that it was a set up.

"Okay who's going this to you guys." yelled Marshall. Then they saw the figure walk out.

"Well its nice to meet the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups. I love that your pups look just like their parents."

"What do you want with them?" asked Kari and Everest.

"Oh I have nothing planned for the pups, but using them is more fun."

"Why would you say that?" asked Brittany.

"Because these two would try and stop me before I get to them, or they would let me almost nearly kill them in order to protect those pups."

"But why are you doing all of this?" asked Duke.

"This is for putting my father in jail. Color Blue!" Chase and Aaliyah started freaking out, eyes dark brown, teeth showing, looking all evil. "And thank goodness they're chained to the wall."

"And for taking the love of my life away." said another voice. That voice picked up Lyle, Chris, and Penny. "They would have been mine but no broken up with me, send me to the crazy house, new job, got married and had these three pups. This was suppose to be my life." Then the video ended. Skye knew that voice.

"Great that's just wonderful. Brandon has the pups." she said.

"How do you know that its him?" asked Rocky. The girls looked at Rocky. "What was it something that I said."

"Rocky you don't remember that Skye dated Brandon years back, but broke up with him in order to be with Chase." said Trixie.

"But who was the other one, did Officer Mike had a child?" asked Azul.

"No he was never married, but let me look in his files." said Kyle. So he walked away. The adults were turning to figure out where would they be. Until Crystal jumped up.

"Officer Kyle wasn't Brandon send to New York City to work there and get help about his craziness of love over Skye." she said.

"Does Mike have any family in New York City, that was at the court case?" asked Duke. So Kyle went into the files and dig deeper, until he found it.

"Okay got it, man Ryder your team are some fast thinkers." he said smiling at Ryder.

"Well I got the best team of dogs as possible." Ryder said as he petted each dog on the head.

"Mike has a daughter that lives in New York City, she owns a warehouse, and she was the only close family member that was at the case." said Kari as she was reading the information from the New York City police database. "Her name is Michelle. Officer Mike adopted her when she was only fifteen, but it was never put in the database here in Adventure Bay."

"Okay so do you think that you can pinpoint the location of the warehouse that she owns?" asked Everest.

"I can try, let me get started on this." Kari said and went back to the computer with the help from her husband Ben. Then a voice email came in. Ryder played it.

"Hello everyone." said the two voices. Then in the background you can see Aaliyah and Chase. Their eyes were dark, and were looking all evil.

"What have you done with my husband?" yelled Skye.

"Oh don't worry my love he is fine but now him and Aaliyah are completely under our control until this poison kills them. Now that Chase and Aaliyah are legally married in the city of New York they can be here forever while I'm with you." Brandon said. Skye almost puked. "And also since that poison can actually kill them this time, once Chase is died I can be your only husband."

"Man you got problems." said Trixie and Jupitar.

"And you sound like your mother." said Brandon.

"I know I get that alot from my dad." she said. Her siblings agreed.

"Once these are out of my way I don't have to deal with the pain of my dad getting put in jail over these dumb dogs." said Michelle. They ranged up.

"Ryder we have to get them back, Chase and Aaliyah are not going to live if they don't get that stuff out of their systems." said Duke.

"Duke how long do they have?" asked Platinum.

"From how they look, I can only say about three days or less."

"Ryder we need to do something now." said Rubble.

"I got a location on the warehouse." said Ben.

"Okay guys get your stuff, we are leaving tonight to get everyone back home. Kari get the Paw Patroller ready and set it to jet mode. Katie I need you..." said Ryder.

"To stay here and get the hospital ready to get Chase, Aaliyah and all the pups." Katie said as she kissed Ryder on the cheek. "I'm on it."

"Thanks Katie, Cleo can you help her?"

"No problem." Cleo said.

"Ryder I will come with you." said Jayden. "Thanks to the Ninjas I can be useful." The boys did a high five.

"Okay guys lets bring them home." said Ryder as he ran out. Kyle was behind him, making calls to the police station around that area and what was going on. That night they all said their good-byes and left Adventure Bay.

"Ryder please be safe and bring them back." Katie said to herself. Cleo patted her shoulder.

"They'll be fine but we have to get ready for when they get back." Cleo said with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry that I took long to update this story. I hope you enjoy.**_

Once they got to New York City they landed on top of the police station that was going to help them. During the day they planned what they were going to do and who was going to be the ones going in. They also had the FBI there for back-up also. Then the next night the plan was put into action. Platinum and Trixie went to the back with four FBI agents, while the rest of them were waiting for Kari and Ben to deactivite the cameras on the outside and undo the alarms inside. Ryder got his speaker out.

"Is everyone where they are suppose to be?" he asked.

"Yep, my team are right outside the backdoor." said one of the FBI guys said.

"Okay Kari and Ben let us know when the alarms and cameras are down."

"No problem Ryder." Kari and Ben both said. Ten minutes later. They double checked to made sure it was off and that there was nothing that they left behind. "Okay Ryder everything is good to go."

"Okay thanks. Kyle we are good." Ryder said.

"All right team lets move in." said Kyle. With that said they walked in the warehouse, and started to search for the pups, Chase and Aaliyah. Looking in that big warehouse there was no luck.

"Ryder we found them, but we need help." said Zuma. So they all got to Team B location and once they got there, they all saw Chase and Aaliyah there growling at them. Skye was happy to see her husband, while Andrew was happy to see his wife. Trixie smelled something and started to growl. Brandon was thrown in the room by Azul and Everest all tied up. Then Michelle was carried in by Kyle.

"We found these two with the pups, Michelle was about to put the same poison into all the pups until Brittany sneaked up behind her and bit her leg." Kyle said. Rubble smiled at his wife.

"So what happened to him?" asked Marshall.

"Never mess with our pups or you are going to have to deal with the moms." said Azul and Everest. Zuma and Marshall looked at their wives.

"So now we have to get the two police dogs to back to normal so they we can get them back home." said Rocky.

"Good luck with that." said Michelle. Then Trixie slapped her in the face. Skye walked up to Chase, but she was distance from him. When she saw his eyes it was heart-breaking for her to see him like this. He walked closer to Skye not knowing who she was.

"I'm sorry that we had to do this Chase." she said. Then two darts hit him in the back leg and he was out cold and so was Aaliyah. So they were able to get those two out of there and back to Adventure Bay.

"Katie we're on our way back." Wendy said.

"No problem everything is ready to go." she said. In the back of the Paw Patroller jet Chase and Aaliyah were still out cold. Skye was standing next to him, trying not to cry then went to check on her kids. All the pups were safe Duke was checking on them with the help from his wife Crystal and Brittany.

"Duke how are they?" asked Skye as she walked in.

"They are doing good, no signs of that poison in them..."

"But" Crystal cut Duke off.

"Something must of happened with Calvin."

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked. He walked over to his son who was sitting there on the table looking down. Andrew saw a big ugly scar over his son's right eye. "Calvin what happen?" Calvin just looked at his father. Crystal came back with some medicine so it can heal.

"From the size of that scar it looks like it came from on of the pup." said Azul.

"And you're right Azul because it did." said Brittany who was checking Penny. "Skye, I hate to say this but they used some of that poison on Penny, there's a small amount in her system and from they look of her claws I found some of Calvin's fur."

"She only attacked him as a warning to stay away from her." said Rubble's son Steven. The adults looked at him.

"Penny didn't mean to hurt him." Blue said from behind her brother Stan.

"Once that crazy lady said the pass-code, she dropped and started crying from the pain." said Raven.

"But when she saw what she did to Calvin she lost her mind and have been out cold for awhile." said Kevin.

"Wait how long as she been like this?" asked Kari. The pups looked at each other.

"For about three days." the pups said.

"Skye we need to get them to Adventure Bay now." said Wendy. Skye nodded her head and ran to the controls.

"Guys hang on tight because this is going to be a fast ride back to Adventure Bay." Skye said before she jumped onto the drive seat pushing Robo Dog out the way and flew as fast as that jet can go back to Adventure Bay. Once they got back home, Skye landed right infront of the hospital. Katie, Cleo and the rest of the doctors and nurse were there ready. Once the jet landed safely on the ground they all ran in to get Chase, Aaliyah and the pups. Hours went by and it was the next the day in the morning. Penny was the first one out, so Skye went to see how her daughter was doing.

"Kari come get me when Chase comes out please." she said. Kari nodded and watched as Skye followed Cleo to Penny's room. Time went by and there was still no answer on how was Aaliyah and Chase were doing until the doctor walked out. Everyone got up.

"Well good news and bad news Ryder. Good news is that we got the poison out of their systems just in time. Bad news is that the poison did a lot of damage to their bodies, and brains. During the treatment Aaliyah had a seizure, so she is going to be on medicine which I'm going to give it to Duke. For Chase he stopped breathing and went into cardiac arrest, we were able to bring him back but he's going to be here for awhile until he wakes up if he does. The same goes for Aaliyah since she is in a coma. Right now they are both stable so you may go see them." said the doctor. The dogs were looking at each other after hearing all this. Wendy got Kari since she was about to cry. Ben went to go get Skye. Once he got back, they all went into the room to see Chase and Aaliyah. Skye walked up to her husband who was laying on the bed with a tube in his mouth in order from him to stay alive and food was going into his stomach also. Skye started crying. Kari sat right next to her looking at her older brother. Andrew went to see his wife who was on the bed with a tube in her throat so that food can go into her stomach. Andrew put his paw on hers and started crying.

"Aaliyah please don't leave me." he cried. The adults were looking at him, but none of them could say anything. "I love you Aaliyah." Ryder remain outside talking to Kyle.

"Wait so Chase and Aaliyah weren't married in New York City." he asked.

"Nope Brandon made that up so that Skye would think that he is cheating on her and don't want her anymore." Officer Kyle said.

"My goodness I just hope Chase and Aaliyah wakes up soon." said Katie as she walked in and sat on Ryder's lap facing Officer Kyle.

"Same, but I know for one thing." Ryder started.

"What's that?" Cleo asked.

"We are all staying here until they do." Jayden said as he put his arm around Cleo's shoulder.

"I will bring up some beds and put it in the room with them. The room is big enough to have all of you in there." said one of the nurses.

"Thanks." said the four teens.

"Well just keep me updated Ryder on whats going on." Officer Kyle said as he got up. Ryder nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days went by and Penny was awake. Calvin was the first one to see her wake up. She started to wake up and felt another body next to her, it didn't smell like he brother Lyle or her sister Chris. She started to open her eyes, but it was like they were to heavy. So she just moved her paw and hit the thing that was next to her.

"Penny why did you hit me?" the sleepy voice asked.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" she thought to herself, then started to open her eyes and saw a pup little bigger than her and with a different fur color than her also. "Calvin?" she said softly.

"You got it." he smiled. She got up. "Be careful." Her eyes were open completely, and saw Calvin with a big scar over his right eye.

"Penny not the look please Uncle Duke gave me something so that it can heal. Besides its not that bad anymore." Calvin said with a smile. Penny just looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling sleepy, but other then that I'm fine."

"Then go back to sleep, I'll be here." So Penny laid back down and this time she went next to Calvin. Skye was about to walk in but she saw the whole thing and left them alone. She walked back into the room where Chase was and sat on his bed. While rubbing his paw she started talking.

"While Penny is awake and Calvin is with her. Aaliyah you and Andrew have a wonderful son, he hasn't left her side since we got back to Adventure Bay. I know that the both of you went though a lot, but you guys should've told us what was going on. Sadly knowing how my husband is being on the same team for years he's very stubborn and don't what anyone to get hurt." Then she saw the tube in Chase's mouth starting to move. "Ryder come in I think Chase is trying to wake up." So Ryder and the doctor ran in with the adults behind them. Two nurses ran in also to help the doctor get the tube out of Chase mouth. Chase started moving. "Chase?"

"I'm not stubborn." he said weakly. All the dogs howled, as Kari jumped on her brother's back and hugged him. Then Aaliyah got up, so the doctor got the tube out of her.

"You so are stubborn Chase." Aaliyah said with a smile. Andrew kissed his wife and had tears coming down his face. Everyone was happy that they were awake, but sadly they had to remain in the hospital. When the rest of the adults went on a mission to help Mayor Goodway. Skye stay behind to talk to Chase and Andrew was with her. The doctor stopped them from walking back in.

"You need to let them rest for alittle maybe later tonight or tomorrow you can talk to them." said the nurse then she walked off. In the room Chase and Aaliyah were laying on their own bed still awake.

"Chase?" Aaliyah said. Chase moved his ear. "You know that Andrew and Skye are going to want to talk to us, right."

"Yea I know, and I over-heard that they found our hideout."

"Oh goodness that's not good. If they saw that wall of us as a couple when we were pups, Andrew would go crazy."

"I'm still surprised that you never told him about us." Chase looked at her.

"I couldn't, I didn't..." Aaliyah went quiet. Chase got up and went to her.

"Aaliyah you know that I know how you feel about the whole thing, but I think its time to tell Skye and Andrew the truth. If we don't its going to need up killing us more then that poison." Aaliyah looked at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Chase." she said and they hugged.

"Hey what are friends for and besides we have to be there for each other. I even told you that I was always going to be there for you no matter what." Chase said with a smile. Then there was a knock on the door. Skye and Andrew walked in.

"Hey" said Aaliyah and Chase.

"Hi." Skye and Andrew said with a frown on their faces. Chase and Aaliyah looked at each other and back at them. "We need to talk to you guys."

"We know." said Aaliyah. So Skye sat next to Chase while Andrew sat with Aaliyah.

"Why didn't you tell us about what was going on?" asked Andrew.

"Andrew I know that's not what you want to talk about." said Chase. Skye and Andrew looked at Chase. Aaliyah had her head down. "Just ask us already."

"*sigh*Aaliyah... do you like Chase?" Andrew said looking at his wife.

"Its not like Andrew. I love Chase only as a friend, but more like a twin brother." Aaliyah said.

"So why didn't one of you told us about your relationship?" asked Skye.

"We couldn't. Sadly I lied about having feelings for Aaliyah back then. I was in love with her during the time, but when I saw that she started to have feeling for Andrew. It was time for me to let her go." Chase said. "I'm sorry Skye."

"Chase..." Skye started.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all heard and looked at Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah what's wrong?" Andrew asked then looked at Chase who was having the same problem. Then Ryder, Cleo, Katie and the rest of the dogs ran in.

"Andrew Skye whats going on? asked Ryder.

"We don't know, one minute we were talking and the next they started screaming in pain." said Skye. Then Ryder looked at their eyes, it was black so he grabbed Skye and Andrew away from them. The next thing they know is that they were all out cold, laying on the floor while Chase and Aaliyah are still on the beds sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryder and them started waking up and noticed that the area was dark. Katie noticed Chase and Aaliyah laying on the floor far away from them.

"Ryder there they are." she yelled, got up and ran over. The others followed. "Chase, Aaliyah wake up please." Chase started to open his eyes. Once he did he walked to Aaliyah and licked her cheek. Skye was ready to kill him.

"Chase get your paws off my wife." Andrew yelled.

"I'm not your wife Andrew." Aaliyah said.

"Excuse me?"

"This is going to end bad." said Trixie. The others agreed.

"Andrew you're married to Skye." said Chase.

"What?!" yelled Skye and Andrew.

"Wait?" said Brittany. They all looked at her. "I think we are in their heads."

"How can you tell?" asked Rubble.

"She's right, Rubble don't forget ever since Skye became part of the Paw Patrol family Chase has been acting weird when he was around her." said Rocky.

"True that he would walk into walls when she was walking pass him." said Marshall. Duke started laughing.

"It was that bad with him crushing on Skye." he asked.

"Yep." said Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma.

"Skye have you ever notice when he did that?" asked Everest. Skye nodded no.

"That's how I feel out of love with you Skye." Chase said. "I gave you small hints but you just never planned attention. Once Aaliyah came into my life, it was like I feel in love all over again."

"And we have three pups together." Aaliyah said.

"Guys this is Andrew's nightmare." said Trixie.

"How is it mine?" Andrew asked Trixie.

"Because once you found out that Chase and Aaliyah were a couple when they were pups, the only thing you wanted to know was the truth so this is a nightmare of Chase and Aaliyah together. Andrew only you can change this." Then Andrew started thinking and then looked at Aaliyah.

"Sorry about this Aaliyah." he said before he tackled Chase. Which got them into another area.

"Andrew what did you do?" asked Azul.

"Well Aaliyah thinks of Chase as a twin brother and don't want to see him get hurt. So I thought tackling him would get us out of that nightmare but where are we now." Then they saw Chase and Aaliyah running to them getting chased by this black cloudy gas.

"Guys run now!" they both screamed. So they did until they lost the black cloudy gas.

"Chase what was that?" asked Wendy and Zuma.

"That's the poison." Aaliyah said.

"Yea you guys thought that it was gone but its not, its still in our bodies, some parts of my body taken over. Some parts of our brain and bodies." said Chase.

"But where are we?" asked Crystal.

"You guys are in our minds." said Aaliyah.

"We think that there were still poison still left within us, and we were right." Chase said as he walked over to Skye.

"But the better question is..." started Cleo.

"How can we get rid of it for good?" said Platinum. Chase and Aaliyah nodded their heads.

"While thanks goodness I have this with me." said Duke as he took out the medicine out and handed it to Katie.

"Nice work Duke." said Cleo.

"Ryder I think we are ready to go." Jayden added. Chase and Platinum looked at each other.

"Paw Patrol" "And Ninja Pups" "Ready for action Ryder sir." They both said.

"Okay guys lets heal Chase and Aaliyah once and for all." Ryder said and ran off. Skye was still next to Chase.

"Skye are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. Once Chase ran off to follow Ryder, Skye was looking at him.

"I hope you still don't have feelings for her Chase, I can't loss you to her again." she said to herself. Once the poison started to disappear slowly but shortly Chase and Aaliyah were both cured and started to wake up. So were the others. Back at the hospital Ryder, Cleo, Katie, Jayden and the adults started waking up. Chase and Aaliyah were still sleep. The pups were there trying to see what was wrong with their parents, but were happy to see them waking up. Then Chase and Aaliyah started waking up. Penny jumped to her father.

"Daddy you're okay." she said.

"Yes I am, but how are you doing?" Chase looked at his Penny.

"There wasn't that mush in her system to begin with so we were able to clean her system out." said the doctor.

"In other words, she just had to take a big poop, and she was going to be okay." said Steven who was Rubble and Brittany's one and only son.

"Steven I'm going to hurt you." Penny said as she jumped at him chasing him around the room. The adults were laughing as they were watching them. Chase noticed that Skye wasn't there so he got up so that he can go look for her. Aaliyah followed him since she couldn't find Andrew.

"Chase I hope they are not mad at us." said Aaliyah.

"I hope not." he said as they continued to look for them until they found them in the yard. Andrew turned his head and saw they then whispered something to Skye. Aaliyah and Chase looked at each other and then back at them.

"We never finished our chat from earlier. While we were in your heads I noticed that the two of you have alot more secrets then we thought." said Skye.

"So I'm going to ask you again Aaliyah. Do you have feelings for Chase and want to be with him and not me?" Andrew asked. Aaliyah looked at him.

"Andrew I told you before I only love you, me and Chase are only best friends. Why would you think that I want to be with him?" Aaliyah asked.

"Is it because you saw your nightmare?" Chase said. Andrew looked at him. "I'll take that as a yes. So in our heads you saw that I ended up with Aaliyah and you had Skye. Andrew we are both very lucky guys here, we both have a beauiful, brave, full of energy, and tough wives. I may have had feelings for her before but my heart wanted Skye and that's the only one that I wanted to be with forever." Skye walked to Chase with tears coming down her face. Chase kissed her on the forehead, as he wiped the tears away. "Skye your the only one that I want to be with. I love you to much to loss you."

"I love you too Chase." Skye said still crying. Andrew walked over to Aaliyah who was looking away from him.

"Aaliyah.."

"Why would you ask me if I wanted to leave you when you know that I love you with all my heart." Aaliyah said with tears in her eyes. Andrew started to feel bad that he asked her that question now. "Chase is only a brother to me, and I love him as a brother. We have a brother-sister type of relationship and I don't want to mess that up because there's no other guy like Chase as a friend. He's a true friend and my only friend before I met you Andrew. I love you Andrew and only you. I don't want to loss you." Aaliyah cry as she ran to him hugging Andrew.

"I'm sorry that I asked that question Aaliyah. I love you also and I will always be there for you and the boys." The boys dogs stay outside as the others were watching them from inside.

"I'm glad this is over." said Brittany.

"Yea, Chase and Aaliyah are better, no more poison in their systems." said Rocky.

"Yea, and things are better between for those four." said Duke. They all agreed with Duke on that one. The Paw Patrol was happy to see all of them happy. Then the pups ran out. Penny, Lyle and Chris ran to their parents. As AJ, Kevin, Nate and Calvin ran to their their parents. Enjoying the rest of their day, Chase and Aaliyah are no longer poisoned and they don't have to worry about that anymore.

 _ **Thanks for reading the story hope you like it.**_


End file.
